


Plus one

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Felicity Smoak, POV Oliver Queen, Season 2, set after 2.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere during S2, Oliver is CEO and Felicity his assistant. When he gets a wedding invitation, he accidentally makes her his plus one. So they go to a wedding together...just as friends, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> My sister gave me S2 on Dvd for Christmas and rewatching it made me come up with this idea. This will be a multi-chapter fic, written from both Oliver and Felicity's perspective. All mistakes are mine. I hope you like it and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

Felicity would never admit this to Oliver but she actually liked her new job as his assistant. Sure, the job at the IT department had had the advantage that she was surrounded by more computers than humans but sometimes those few humans, or rather those men, could be really annoying. Up here next to Oliver's office the only people who annoyed her were Isabelle Rochev and Oliver. Seriously that woman was an evil witch. But the good thing about Oliver though was that when he annoyed Felicity, she could annoy him right back.

Also she didn't really do exactly what a normal executive assistant would do because between scheduling meetings and events she kept track of the criminal activity in the city. Actually she spent more time on her night job during her office hours than on her actual job. But she still worked for Oliver so he couldn't complain and he never did. In fact he often told her that she did an excellent job, in both of her professions and when he wasn't being grumpy, he always said please and thank you. Overall Felicity felt appreciated for her work and what was even better she felt like she had a purpose other than fixing the computers of her coworkers. 

The phone rang. Taking phone calls was something she had never liked.

"Felicity Smoak...oh sorry, I mean: Mr Queen's office," she corrected herself.

"Felicity!" A bright voice answered that she didn't recognize, "I'm Betty. Stuart's fiancée." 

Felicity didn't neither know a Betty nor a Stuart. So she just let Betty talk.

"I wanted to know your surname. Stuart forgot to ask Oliver about it or it got lost somewhere. Anyway...so it's Smoke, right?"

Felicity was too surprised to answer with anything other than what was expected: "It's Smoak, S-M-O-A-K."

"Interesting...Thanks! It's for the table signs by the way. I've got to get them to the calligrapher soon. Say hi to Oliver from me and see you at the wedding!" Betty said and before Felicity could form a proper reply, she had already ended the phone call.

Betty. Stuart. A wedding. What was going on?

Felicity checked her calendar on her phone but she didn't have any plans to attend a wedding in the next months. So she clicked to Oliver's calendar, which she also had saved on her phone, because the CEO of Queen Consolidated had a habit of missing important meetings and events.  
Aha, there it was. "Stuart's wedding. 3pm" it said on November 23rd.  
But why did Betty need her name for the table signs?

Felicity glanced through the glass door toward Oliver, who was typing on his computer. It was painful for her to watch. He was such a slow typist. She always just wanted to take the keyboard away from him and do the typing herself. But at the same time, he should learn to do some things on his own. After all, she was his personal computer-geek. 

She got up from her desk and stormed into his office.  
"Oliver!" She didn't bother with formalities when they were alone.  
He looked up. At first confused but then concerned. Felicity usually only used her loud voice when it was important.

"What happened? Are you alright? Is Dig...?"

"Fine. I'm fine. John's fine. But I just got a call and apparently I'm invited to Betty and Stuart's wedding....whoever they are?"

Oliver frowned. "Who called you?" He asked.

"Betty. Stuart's fiancée." 

"Right, Stuart gets married. Some time in late November, if I remember correctly."

"On November 23rd to be exact," Felicity informed him, "and apparently they think I'm coming with you.”

"Yes...?" Oliver asked as if he didn't quite get what her question was.

"I didn't get an invitation," she pointed out.

"I thought I told you about it. I've already answered that we'd come."

"That we'd come? We? You mean you wrote me down as your plus one?"

"Plus one?" Oliver frowned. Felicity got frustrated and made a grrr- noise. 

"Yes, plus one. The tiny box on a wedding invitation where you have to make a cross if you come with someone, with a plus one. Did you or did you not tick the box for plus one?"

"I don't know. I might have....but what's the problem....do you have other plans on that day?" He sounded like he highly doubted that.

"No...yes! Maybe? But you can't just make me your plus one! Your plus one is supposed to be your date. Not your executive assistant!"

"Felicity, I get that I messed up but I didn't know that you wouldn't come with me because well as far as our social lives are concerned we do everything together…"

Felicity didn't know how to reply. What was he getting at? She thought back to her comment about how she loved spending the night with him. Why did she always get the words out the wrong way? But spending their free time together in the foundry was a lot different than going to a wedding together.

"Betty didn’t seem to know my name. So maybe you ticked the plus one box but you didn't really think about who you would take with you," Felicity said, not really intending to speak her thoughts out loud.

"I don't know...," he sounded cautious as if he tried hard not to say the wrong thing," I know I should have asked you before but well I didn't so. I want to ask you now: Felicity, do you want to be my plus one for Stuart's wedding?"

"Because I'm your last resort? "she asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"What do you mean?"

"Oliver, you could ask any girl and she'd be happy to go with you. You don't even need to pay to get someone to escort you. So I really don't get why you would need me," she wanted to sound reasonable.

The idea of going to a wedding with Oliver was tempting but what would it mean for their confusing relationship?

"Felicity, I don't ask you because you're my last option but because you're my first. I want to go to this wedding with you and not with someone I don't know. Stuart used to be one of my partying buddies back when I was Ollie, the stupid playboy. I don't really want to go back to that time but you didn't know me then so I think it would be a lot easier if you were there with me. So would you like to go as my plus one, I mean just as friends...?"

Just as friends. Felicity hated those words but she also couldn't say no to Oliver. Part of it was because he usually did what she asked him to do, whether it was something small like getting her her favorite food or something big like coming back from a deadly battle.  
Another reason why she couldn't turn him down was because he had opened up to her. It was a small step but still, he had talked about his past. Told her how much he hated to be reminded of pre- island Ollie. She wanted him to feel better and at the same time she was curious about what she would learn about Oliver Queen at this wedding.

"Okay," she told him eventually, "I'll come with you....as your plus one."

"Thank you, Felicity. I owe you one," he said and added: "Whatever you want."

Felicity considered this for a moment. Whatever she wanted. If she was absolutely honest with herself, she knew exactly what she wanted from him. She wanted Oliver to kiss her, to tell her that he loved her, for them to be together. But that was not an option. So her next words were a surprise, to both of them.

"Well, as I apparently go to a wedding in less than a month, I'm going to need a dress. And shopping is really boring on your own. Plus because of all the Arrow business lately I have hardly time to actually go to stores and all the shopping I manage is online shopping. The only way I can ensure that you don't interrupt my shopping trip, is if you come with me."

She stopped her rambling right there. In fact she expected him to come up with one of his terrible excuses so he wouldn't have to go shopping with her.

But then: "Okay, I'd like that. We are done for the day tomorrow at four. How about we start our shopping trip then?"

"Funny how you have no trouble remembering when your job finishes here but not when it starts,” she remarked and he grinned at her.  
Before she could say something stupid, she told him: “Sounds great. Thank you.”

“No, Felicity. I have to thank you, " he said. Why did she feel like she was blushing?

Felicity nodded. “I...uhm...I gotta run...downstairs...I will be back soon,” she rambled and left his office. She wondered if she might regret this. Going to a wedding with the man you had a crush on as friends...sounded like a bad idea. Also Oliver was a little more than her crush. Okay, who was she kidding? A lot more. She was in love with him.  
So tomorrow they would go shopping. And as weird as it seemed she enjoyed spending time with Oliver even though if felt like they spent 24/7 together.


	2. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle calls Oliver out on his bullshit.

Oliver was still starring at the place where Felicity had stood just seconds ago. She said she had to run an errand and would be back at her desk soon. Distracting him from work. He smiled st the prospect of their shopping trip tomorrow.

"Oliver, man, what did you do this time? " Diggle asked, as he entered the office, bringing Oliver back to the present. 

"Nothing. What do you mean?" But why did he sound so guilty?

"Felicity seemed pretty agitated when she stepped into the lift. She was even babbling to herself."

"I...", Oliver hesitated, but Diggle would know soon enough, " I...uhm....sort of accidentally made her my plus one for Stuart's wedding."

"How do you accidentally make someone your plus one?" Diggle suppressed a giggle. 

"I got the wedding invitation from an old friend of mine and somehow I ticked the plus one box. And now Betty, Stuart's fiancée, called Felicity to ask for her name for the table signs. So Felicity stormed in and asked me about the wedding and it never occurred to me that she wouldn't want to come because well, we spend some much time together anyway...but she said that I should have asked her first. Which I get, I really should have. So now I asked her and she agreed to come with me under the condition that I accompany her on dress shopping."

Diggle grinned: "So you finally asked Felicity out?"

"No, no that wouldn't. ...I can't. ..we are just going as friends."

Diggle shook his head in annoyance and muttered “you idiot” under his breath.  
Then he asked: "But if you didn't tell them Felicity's surname, how did they know you were talking her with you?"

“I don't know...” Oliver said and then he suddenly looked up realization: “Oh, now I get it. That explains it.”

“What, Oliver?”

“I ran into Stuart yesterday. And we talked about the wedding and then Felicity called. So I told him: “It's Felicity. I better get this.” I answered the call and I told her that I would pick up dinner on my way back...” 

“Okay, now I get why Stuart would think you and Felicity are together. Actually that's what everybody thinks and that it what you two really should do. Stop being so stupid and just ask her out on a real date!” Diggle was in full big brother mode. 

Oliver just shook his head. 

“We go shopping tomorrow.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Diggle commented. 

“Don't you have somewhere to be?” Oliver asked him. 

Diggle just grinned and sat down in the sitting area of Oliver's office. 

“Not really. I'm waiting for something to happen. But without Felicity...”

As if on cue, Felicity stepped out of the lift and sat back down at her desk. Oliver saw her and quickly averted his eyes back to his computer screen. 

Diggle left to ask her something. And Oliver was left to wonder what would have happened if he had actually asked her to go as his date to the wedding.


	3. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver go shopping together.

Felicity was excited. She and Oliver would soon go shopping. She loved shopping but not as much as her mother, who always looked for sales. Felicity loved shopping because she wanted to look at all the beautiful or some times weird clothes in the stores and then in the end she didn't really buy that much actually. But today's shopping trip had a real purpose. Although she knew that it was not a date, she wanted to wear something special to the wedding. 

“Felicity?” Oliver stood in front of her desk, “Are you ready to go?”

She looked at the clock of her tablet. “Oliver, we still have fifteen minutes left of work,” she pointed out.

“Yes, I know, but you are not really working right now and neither am I.”

She considered this for a moment. She didn't want to give Isabel Rochev another reason to bitch around. But Oliver was already waiting for her next to the lift, so she put on her coat and followed him. 

“Is John coming with us?” she asked once they were inside the lift. 

“Shopping? No, I gave him the day off.”

“Nice of you,” she told him.

“I'm a pretty decent boss. Am I not?” he asked. Was it just her imagination or did he sound flirty? 

“You are getting better at it every day,” she replied with a grin. And oh, yes, it really felt like flirting. She looked down quickly because his smile, which reached his amazing blue eyes, was just too much. 

“So what kind of dress are you even looking for?” Oliver asked as they left the QC headquaters. 

“Depends,” she replied. 

“On what?”

“Is there a dress code?”

“Uhm no, not that they mentioned it anywhere. But they are all rich, spoiled people. You know how they are,” he told her grinning. 

“People like you?” she asked playfully. 

“Yes. But worse.”

Felicity smiled at him then and said: “I will go with something elaborate, floor-length then.”

Felicity just wanted to stroll through the stores and try on a few dresses, but after a while Oliver suggested they should go to the store where his mother and sister got their dresses for formal occasions. 

“Oliver, we can't go there,” she argued.

“Why not?”

“First, I can't afford the dresses you can buy there and second, you do know how rumors get started, right?”

“Rumors?” Really, she could understand why he dropped out of college. Four times. 

“Rumors about us being together. You must have heard them once or twice. That's what you get when you promote a woman to your EA without apparent reason. I mean I know why you did it but everyone else just assumes that we...you know...” Felicity didn't finish. This was really not where she wanted their conversation to go. Not at all. 

“Isabel told me that everyone at Queen Consolidated thinks that we have, you know, an office romance.”

“Oh, Isabel told you that?” Isabel was just another topic she so didn't want to discuss today. 

“Yes,” Oliver replied through clenched teeth. He looked down on the pavement.

“And you just had to make sure she didn't believe in the rumors, right?” Felicity asked and it sounded more venomously than she had intended.

“Felicity,” Oliver said, finally looking at her, “I told you, it didn't mean anything and it won't happen again. So there really is no need for us to talk about it. I don't want to talk about Isabel or work or even our Arrow business today. Today is just about finding the perfect dress for you. Okay?”

“Okay,” she whispered her reply. That worked very well with her. Also he had said “It won't happen again”. That was something more than “It didn't mean anything”.

“So we can go there?”

“But…?”

“Felicity, I don't care about the rumors. They accused me of being the Arrow. In comparison to that, the rumor of us being together is pretty nice for once.”

Felicity smiled. It was a compliment. Sure, it wasn't a direct compliment, but still...she didn't really mind those rumors too much either. 

So they went to the store he had suggested. A shop assistant in an elegant black pants and blazer outfit appeared at their side as soon as they entered. Felicity told her what kind of dress she'd like to get and the shop assistant immediately picked out some suggestions. 

The first was a dark blue evening gown with a sparkling neckline. Felicity tried it on, but it just didn't fit. The one was black and rather simple, but had a spectacular low cut at the back. The third dress was dark red and Felicity fell in love with it at first sign. It had thin straps and a fantastic, heart-shape neckline. The long skirt played elegantly around her legs.   
She stepped out of the changing room and asked: “What do you think?”  
Oliver had sat down in front of the changing room but he stood up now to get a better look at her. And oh, the way he looked at her like he let every detail sink in. 

"Red is really your color, " Oliver said after a while. Felicity blushed. 

"Really, you look amazing...you..." It seemed like he wanted to add something else but he just stared at her instead. Suddenly she felt a little shaky in her high heels. 

"You think I should wear this to the wedding?" She asked.

Oliver opened his mouth as if to reply but then he just nodded. It occurred to Felicity then that whether or not Oliver cared about her “that way”. Okay, that really sounded like kindergarten. Whether or not he was in love with her or not, just from the way he looked at her now, she was certain he thought she was pretty. That was something at least.

"So you want to buy this, Miss?" The shop assistant asked her.

"Yes, I take this," Felicity told her.

"Mr Queen, shall I book it over your mother's account? She's one of our premium customers."

"Yes, please, " Oliver said immediately.

"No, no, no." Felicity said louder than she had intended, "I mean I'd rather pay for it myself. "

"Felicity, please let me buy this dress for you, " he told her.

" No, Oliver, I want this, I get this." She had used her firm voice and he usually didn't argue with her then. He opened his mouth as if to protest but then he let it go.

Felicity bought the dress which she usually wouldn't have because it really was quite expensive but she hadn't bought herself something nice in a long time. Well, except the equipment for the foundry. She had put quite some money into it.

"And now?" Oliver asked her.

She shrugged: "I got the dress. I'm content now."

"How about we grab some dinner at Big Belly Burger? " he suggested.

"Good idea. Coming to think of it, I'm starving. I mean not literally because I had lunch and I'm sorry because you know what's like to starve. Not that I really know anything about that because you don't talk a lot...about what happened...." she stopped her ramblings.  
"Whereas you talk quite a lot, " he commented but he was grinning. She liked how he never made fun of her rambling.  
Felicity took a huge bite of her burger. She really was hungry. Oliver ate more slowly, watching her eat.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said smiling at her, "I just think we could so this more often."

"What? Shopping or going to Big Belly Burger? Because if you haven't noticed, we order quite a lot of our food from Big Belly Burger."

"Just this in general. Doing something together, that doesn't involve working or fighting crime. I really had a great time with you today.”

“Oh,” Felicity said. She was surprised by this admission. “Yeah, well that's what friends do. They go shopping together and have dinner at a fast food restaurant. We are friends. Just good friends.” 

Oliver looked a little confused.

“I bet you and John do this all the time,” she continued.

“We usually skip the shopping part though,” Oliver laughed. She loved the sound of his laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I just really wanted to write about Olicity going shopping and having a "normal" day together. I just agree with Oliver that red really his Felicity's color and well "it was red" says it all.


	4. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver opens up to Felicity on their way to the wedding.

Oliver stood in front of the mirror. He wore a black tuxedo, a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. He was glad that he was a man sometimes just for the reason that he didn't have to worry what to wear to formal occasions. His mind wandered back to his shopping trip with Felicity. He had thought about her in that beautiful red dress far too much. The other night he had even dreamed about what it would be like to take it off her, slowly. It had been the first dream he hadn't wanted to wake up from for a long time. 

Oliver wondered what it would be like to go with Felicity to the wedding as a date. He wondered if she had said yes then.  
One of the amazing things about Felicity was that he never got bored with her. And that wasn't just because she never stopped to surprise him with her brilliance but also because she was his first thought in the morning and his last before he fell asleep. So although Felicity and he worked together at their day and night job, he missed her when she wasn't around. Or like right now, he was excited to see her again, despite the fact that he had only told her good night about ten hours ago. 

“Ollie, Mr. Diggle is here!” Thea called from downstairs. 

“Thanks, Thea! I'll be there in a sec!” Oliver glanced into the mirror one more time. He decided he looked good. Anyway Felicity knew what he looked like in a tuxedo or in a leather suit and she had seen him shirtless multiple times. It didn't matter. At least that's what he told himself. 

Diggle drove them to Felicity's address. Oliver texted her when they were just around the corner so she would come down. Felicity stood on the sidewalk as Diggle pulled over. She looked even more beautiful in that red dress than Oliver had imagined in his dream. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant knot. She smiled at them and was about to reach for the door handle but Oliver and Diggle had both gotten out of the car already to open the door for it. They exchanged a look and then Oliver opened the door for her. 

“You look gorgeous, Felicity,” Diggle told her as she had sat down next to Oliver. 

“Doesn't she, Oliver?” he asked when Oliver didn't react.

“Yes, yes you do,” Oliver told her and she smiled even brighter than before. Oh, she was so beautiful. He could star at her the whole day. 

They drove for a while in silence. Diggle shared some meaningful glances with Oliver over the rear-view mirror. Oliver just shook his head in annoyance. He should have just driven them himself. But when his best friend/ bodyguard/ black driver had offered to drive them because he had nothing better to do, he had agreed. He didn't want to answer any stupid questions about why the Queen could no longer afford a driver or something similarly ridiculous. 

“So, Oliver, who is Stuart?” Felicity broke the silence. 

“What do you mean?”

“It's Stuart's wedding. I might as well know something about him.”

“I don't know what to tell you. I haven't seen him in a while,” Oliver said. 

Felicity didn't ask again but somehow Oliver wanted to tell her more. He wanted her to know. To understand him better. 

“We all went to the same high-school. Stuart, Steve, Tommy and I. We didn't really care much about school. Instead we spent our nights in various clubs. We were all rich and spoiled," he felt bad about that, especially since he knew that Felicity had always worked hard to get where she was now. And he, well he had just inherited his wealth. 

"In fact, I'm a little surprise Stuart is getting married. He mentioned on more than one occasion how he opposed monogamy,” Oliver told her then. So far it wasn't too detailed. But he didn't want her to think badly of him. Laurel knew this side of Oliver but she had always hoped he would make an exception for her. In the end, it had turned out that Laurel and Oliver weren't made for each other. Oliver was a different person now but that didn't mean that the past had never happened. 

“Everything can change, when you meet the right person,” Diggle suddenly said with another knowing look in Oliver's direction. But Oliver ignored him and looked at Felicity instead. She seemed to be lost in thoughts, a gentle smile playing around her lips. 

“The last time I saw Stuart before I got the wedding invitation was at the club opening last year. I didn't really have time to talk to him then because, you know, Helena showed up.”

Felicity made a weird noise. Something between a grunt and a laugh. 

“What?” Oliver asked irritated. 

“I don't like her at all. Helena, your psycho-ex-girlfriend. She was the worst... Anyway, continue!”

Oliver hesitated a moment. He didn't know Felicity had such strong feelings toward Helena. Sure, she had tied Felicity up but there seemed to be a particular hatred Felicity had only reserved for Helena. 

He went on: “I guess this wedding invitation is just to show off how he got it all, money, success and a wife. I don't know why else he'd invite me. I feel like I don't really know Stuart at all. We were just drinking buddies and occasionally wing-men.” 

“You needed a wing-man?” Felicity asked. Oliver didn't know if he should feel flattered that she sounded surprised by this fact or not. 

“No, I was usually the wing-man,” he told her then. She giggled. It sounded so cute. 

“And what pick-up lines did you use?”

Oliver hadn't expected the conversation to go this way but he was glad that she thought that his stupid past-self was hilarious. He certainly didn't think so. And so he told her some of the more ridiculous pick-up lines he and his friends had come up with. Felicity burst out into laughter and he never wanted it to stop so he just kept telling them even though he had to make some of them up as he went on. 

“We arrived,” Diggle interrupted them suddenly. 

“Oh, already?” Felicity asked. She looked nervous all of the sudden. 

Oliver got out of the car and opened the door for her. Somehow her heel got caught in a hole on the sidewalk and she stumbled against Oliver. 

“Sorry,” she said breathlessly.

“No problem. I've got you,” he told her and held her close to him a lot longer than necessary. Then he gently made sure she stood firmly on both of her feet. 

“Are you ready?” he asked her. 

“Yes, I think so.” 

He took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

“I'll see you guys later then! Have fun!” Diggle called to them from the car. 

“Bye!” they called back and then Oliver pulled her toward the door of a gigantic mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little ridiculous. Diggle is the Captain of Olicity obviously. I hope I can keep up with the daily updates. Thanks for your kind comments! I've never written anything about Olicity that is that long so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	5. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver are at the wedding. Felicity helps him handle annoying social interaction. They dance with each other.

A butler opened the door for them and they entered a huge hall crowded with wedding guests. Felicity noticed how Oliver took in his surroundings, calculating the number of people present and memorizing exits and windows. He just couldn't turn his Arrow mode off.

When he knew everything he needed to know, he pulled her a little further into the room. As heads started to turn toward them, Oliver showed his best fake smile.  
As Oliver had said there were a lot of famous and rich people at this wedding. Still Oliver Queen made quite an appearance, although most of his fame nowadays was probably due to his mother's trial. The stares made Felicity uncomfortable and she was glad to have Oliver's hand to steady her. 

“Oliver, it's so good to see!” A man about Oliver's age stepped toward them, giving Oliver a half hug. The kind of hug men give each other when they want to make sure they don't get too intimate. 

“You too, Steve,” Oliver said. He smiled at Steve. But Felicity knew him well enough to see that it was one of his fake smiles. 

“It's been too long,” Steve said, “who would have guessed it takes Stuart's wedding to get us together again?” 

Steve completely ignored Felicity but she didn't mind. 

“Yeah, it was quite a shock to hear that Stuart has decided to, you know, settle down,” Oliver told him. 

“Totally,” Steve agreed, “when he asked me if I wanted to be his best man, I was like: Seriously, dude?” Steve broke out into laughter and Oliver forced himself to laugh with him. 

“You're his best man, huh? Looking forward to your speech then,” Oliver said. 

“Yeah, me too. But I'm actually more excited about the party later. Have you seen the bridesmaids…?” Steve grinned mischievously. 

“No, I haven't and I don't really care because I'm here with Felicity. She's my...” Oliver paused. Felicity wondered what word he was searching for. His executive assistant, his friend, his partner, his date…?

“My Felicity,” Oliver concluded and Felicity felt her heart flutter. His Felicity. She liked the sound of it. 

“Oh, hi Felicity. Nice to meet you,” Steve seemed to really notice her for the first time. He examined her closer than she would have felt comfortable with so she just stared back at him. Then Steve reached out to shake her hand and she had to let go of Oliver's hand. But when the hand shake was over she didn't dare to grab Oliver's hand again so she just let it hang down to her side so he could take it if he felt like it. 

Somehow she missed the physical contact to Oliver. And he did too apparently, because he placed his hand on her waist and pulled to his side. Felicity would have called it a protective gesture if it weren't for the fact that there was no one Oliver had to protect her from.   
They chatted a little more with Steve, but then his phone buzzed and he excused himself. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked Felicity as soon as Steve had left them.He seemed pretty relieved that he had gone and released the tight grip on her a little. 

“Me? Yes, I'm fine. I just don't really like this Steve though. He is sexist and racist. Just my favorite kind of douche bag.” She wondered if Oliver had been like this six year ago. But she guessed she was better off not knowing. 

Oliver had a distant look on his face, probably remembering the old times. So she asked him concerned: “But Oliver, are you? Okay, I mean?” 

He took a deep breath to clear his head and looked back at her: “Yes, I'm okay. I just don't get why I used to hang out with these people so much. Tommy was such a good friend but most of the others were just using my fame or popularity. Felicity, I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not.”

“You have John and me now. As your friends, I mean...if that makes you feel any better...” Felicity said quietly. 

“It does, Felicity, it does. I'm so glad to have you...,” Oliver paused and then he added: “Both.” 

Felicity had noticed very well that he nearly had ended after the “you”. He was glad to have her.  
She wanted to tell him that she was glad to have him, too but suddenly the crowd started to move and everyone got outside into the garden where the wedding ceremony was to be held. Felicity and Oliver followed them and sat down next to each other. 

The ceremony was basically like the end of every romantic comedy, Felicity thought, as she watched Stuart and Betty say their vows and kiss while everyone clapped. And although it was all pretty cheesy, Felicity couldn't help but think that's she'd like to have that some day, too. 

When the ceremony ended, the guests moved toward the dining area. And really, there was a little card which said “Felicity Smoak” next to Oliver's seat. They sat on a table with a couple of other old friends of Stuart's and their girlfriends or wives. The conversation was mostly chit-chat about sports and politics and occasionally a story they had shared with Stuart. Felicity smiled, laughed at the right times, at least most of them time and asked questions whenever she felt like it was silent for too long. 

After a while Felicity noticed something: Oliver never let go of her. When he wasn't holding her hand, he touched her back or rested his hand on her shoulder. She didn't mind it, of course. Actually she wanted him to never stop touching her.

But she also realized why he was doing it. As weird as it seemed she was his shield. It was obvious how much he hated this kind of social interaction. But with her by his side, it seemed to be easier. Maybe it was because she was such a positive person or maybe because when people focused on her and wondered how she had ended up with Oliver, they focused less on Oliver. Also her babbling made most of their conversation partners smile and helped break any tension that might have been there otherwise. 

Felicity liked that Oliver felt like she could protect him. Even if it was just from uncomfortable conversations and fake smiling. She always felt saver when Oliver was around even though she knew that her life had only gotten dangerous the moment he had walked into her office. But still, she would never want to find out how her life would be like now without Oliver.

After dinner, bride and groom had their first dance, a slow waltz. Felicity watched them with Oliver's hand around her waist. When the band played their next song and other couples started to dance, Felicity didn't know what to do. She wanted to dance with Oliver but at the same time she didn't really know if she should. Her feelings for him were already complicated enough without having his arms around her and dancing with him to the tunes of a cheesy love song. 

But then Oliver made that decision for her. “Felicity, do you want to dance...with me I mean?” He asked and as far as Oliver was concerned it came pretty close to a rambling. 

It was cute. “Yes,” she told him and carefully placed one hand on his muscular shoulder and the other found his hand. 

“But I have to warn you, I'm not a really good dancer. My mom never made me take classical dance lessons so I just picked it up here and there,” she warned him. 

He chuckled: “Oh, my mom made sure I knew how to dance. I can lead you.” And he gently spun her around. She giggled a little. But dancing with him turned out to be easy and difficult at the same time. It was easy because Moira had really taught her son right and he was an excellent dancer. But it was difficult because she was, uh, so close to him. That made it hard for her to concentrate on anything other than their proximity. 

A new song came on and they were still dancing, completely lost in the moment. So it took Felicity a moment to recognize the tunes. 

“I love this song!” she exclaimed far too loud when the first line of Ed Sheeran's “photograph” was sung. 

Oliver smiled. “Me too,” he whispered. 

“What? You listen to Ed Sheeran?” she asked him irritated. 

“No, not exactly...but I heard you listen to it a couple of time when you are at QC or in the foundry and you think no one can hear you. I do.”

“I didn't want anyone to...oh no...did you hear me...when I…?” She spoke in sentence fragments and had abprubtly stopped to dance. She needed to know the answer.

“Yes, I heard you when you sang along. It was the best part,” he told her smirking. 

“You! You really should have told me that. I would have stopped!” 

“I didn't want you to stop,” he said and suddenly he pulled her closer than before and Felicity completely forgot to be pissed off.  
“This is a rumba. It's danced like this,” he showed her and she easily fell into step with him. This could be their song, Felicity thought as she listened to the music. Their song. 

So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket  
Of your ripped jeans  
Holdin' me closer  
Till our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kept my promise and make a daily update (okay technically it's about half an hour past midnight here) but it still counts, okay? Photograph by Ed Sheeran is my favorite Olicity song and I have a habit of listening to Olicity fanvids while writing fanfiction so I just had to pick this song. This chapter is really fluffy and I just want to see them dance together at their own wedding! Thank you for your comments! Thanks to them I feel so motivated to keep writing. So let me know what you think of this. I finally know where this fic is going. Enjoy!


	6. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rain interrupts their dance and they have to get inside. Then Diggle calls and tells them that the weather makes it impossible for him to pick them up. They are forced to stay the night.

He was dancing with Felicity. And although he wasn't quite sure how he got so lucky, he enjoyed every second of it.  
She had exaggerated when she had told him she didn't know how to dance. Or maybe he just didn't notice any wrong steps she might have made, because he was so focused on how amazing it felt to have her in his arms. Due to the low cut of the dress on the back, one of his hands rested on her soft, bare skin and the other gently squeezed her hand.

As another slow song began to play, Felicity rested her head against his shoulder like it was the most natural thing to do. In that moment Oliver realized that this could be it. This could be the right time to tell her how he felt about her. Without thinking about it, he leaned down to kiss the top of her hair. Felicity looked up. A question in her eyes.

But before Oliver could say anything, there was a loud noise from above them and the music stopped abruptly.

Oliver immediately pulled Felicity behind him and got ready to fight. He should have known that this couldn't last. He couldn't be happy for this long without getting interrupted by something terrible.

He looked around, searching for potential weapons to fight off whoever dared to intrude this wedding. But there was no one to fight.   
A second loud noise occurred. It was just thunder. Then a lightning lit up the sky. The rain that followed came as a surprise to most of the guests in the garden. It was chaotic as everyone hurried inside the mansion.  
In one swift motion Oliver pulled of his suit jacket and held it over Felicity and her pretty red dress.

Once they were inside, he ran his hand down her arm, checking if she was alright. It was just a thunder storm, he told himself.   
"I'm fine," Felicity told him and he was glad that she didn't tell him that he had overreacted. Instead she placed her hand on his chest where she could feel the racing beats of his heart. Adrenaline still pulsed through his veins. 

She looked up at him: "Everyone is okay. It will be fine." And then she added in a whisper: "I'm here."

Oliver let himself relax. Felicity might have a talent of saying exactly what was on her mind in the wrong moments which lead to her adorable rambles. But when it came down to it, she always knew exactly what to say. 

“Oliver!” Someone called and they turned around. It was Stuart. He walked toward them, taking his wife with him. 

“A wedding is quite stressful if you are the one to get married,” Stuart said, but he was smiling happily, “I didn't have time to really talk to you, Oliver. And you are Felicity, right?” 

Stuart gave Felicity a polite smile. She smiled back and took his hand. She seemed to like Stuart better than Steve. Oliver could understand why. He was amazed how much Stuart seemed to have changed since he met Betty. He used to be just like Steve. 

“Great wedding, really,” Felicity told him, “well except for the thunderstorm now. But no one can fight the weather, right?” She laughed nervously as if she wasn't sure she had said the right thing.

“Yes, the rain ruined the beautiful garden wedding,” Betty said, “but actually it had all gone so smoothly before that I wondered all the time what would go wrong. Rain is better than getting my dress torn or something happening to the cake or I don't know…. It could be worse.”

Felicity nodded: “You two look really happy together. I can understand why something little like the weather can't darken your mood.”

“Thank you, Felicity,” Betty said, exchanging an adorable smile with Stuart. He really was a lucky man, Oliver thought. 

“You two look really cute together, too,” Betty told Felicity and Oliver. Felicity let out a surprised laugh. 

“Yeah, I saw you two dancing. You looked really in sync….”

So Diggle was not the only one who saw them as a couple. This had to mean something. 

“So you work at Queen Consolidated, right?” Betty asked, keeping the conversation going. 

“Yes, I'm Oliver's executive assistant.”

“So an office romance, huh?” Stuart asked them, grinning. 

“Yes, something like that,” Oliver said before Felicity could deny anything. Felicity shot him a confused look but he just shook his head slightly. 

He didn't really know himself why he didn't just tell Stuart and Betty that Felicity and he were just friends. Maybe because he knew that they were much more than that. But also he wanted Stuart to believe that he was just as happy with Felicity as he seemed to be with Betty. 

Oliver's phone vibrated in his pocket. “Diggle”, the screen said. Felicity and he shared a concerned look. 

“Excuse me,” he told Betty and Stuart and stepped aside to answer the call. 

“Diggle, hey, what is it?” Oliver asked, trying hard not sound too worried.

“Hey Oliver, relax. This is not Arrow related.” Oliver exhaled in relief. 

“It's just that I can't come to pick you up and drive you back to Starling. I don't know how the thunderstorm is where you are but here it's pretty bad. They barred the interstate to traffic because of some accident. Can you maybe stay a little longer than midnight or even stay the night? I have everything else here covered,” Diggle said. 

“I'll talk to Felicity about it but we will figure something out. You definitely don't need to drive here in this weather,” Oliver told him. He didn't mind spending more time with Felicity. 

“So how's going, Oliver? With you and Felicity I mean?” Diggle asked curiously. 

“No, I don't know what you mean,” Oliver said sarcastically, “but I can't talk about it now.”

“Oh, is she listening?” Felicity was talking to Betty and Stuart but Oliver knew that she tried to keep up with this phone call at the same time. 

“We'll see you tomorrow then. Thank you, Digg.” Oliver ended the call before Diggle could say something stupid. 

But just as he wanted to return the phone to his pocket, it buzzed again. This time it was a text from Diggle, which read: “At least tell me if you danced with her!”

Oliver grinned and typed a quick: “We did.” 

When he reached Felicity, he felt his phone buzz again but this time he ignored it. He didn't want Felicity to read Diggle's comment. 

“Is everything okay?” Felicity asked, touching his shoulder in a calming gesture. 

“Yes, at least it's not an emergency. Diggle just called to inform me that the interstate was barred to traffic and that he rather doesn't want to drive around in this weather. So I guess we just have to find a hotel and stay the night there,” Oliver explained to her. 

“Oh no!” Betty exclaimed, “You don't need to get a hotel. You can stay in one of our guest rooms.”

“Yes, of course, you can stay here over night,” Stuart agreed. 

“That's very kind of you,” Felicity said.

“That's settled then. I'll tell our maid to make your beds,” Betty told them and hurried off to find said maid. 

“But…”, Oliver started but one look from Felicity told him that he was defeated. He didn't know why Felicity didn't want to go to a hotel but maybe she just thought this was the easiest solution. And in fact it was. 

The party continued inside but there wasn't much space for dancing there. So it got rather boring for Felicity and Oliver because the loud music made a normal conversation impossible. The other guests didn't seem to mind because as it got later more and more alcohol was consumed. Felicity mostly drank water and it took a lot of alcohol to make Oliver feel even light headed.   
So when he saw Felicity hide the third yawn, he asked her if she wanted to go to bed.

“No, we don't have to. I mean I can stay awake a little longer...” but that sentence only ended in another yawn.

“Really, Felicity, I don't mind. We've been here long enough,” he told her. 

“Okay,” she got up but she was bit shaky on her legs which just showed how tired she was. Oliver would have loved to carry her to bed but instead he just put an arm around her to keep her steady. 

A maid showed them up to a guest room with a king sized double bed. On the bed lay pajamas and tooth brushes for them. 

“Oliver, can you help me please?” Felicity asked. 

Oliver hadn't noticed how Felicity had started to get undressed. But now her tired hand tried to get the zipper of her dress open. He reached out and gently helped her unzip the dress. She had her back to him and he had the urge to run his hands down her smooth back. But he didn't. Instead he handed her the pink pajama top from the bed and then turned around to let her change. 

“I've gotta brush me teeth,” Felicity announced and disappear into the bathroom.

Oliver looked at the gray pajamas that had been laid on the bed for him. He put them on, although they were a little small for him. When Felicity came back from the bathroom five minutes later, her make-up was gone and her hair fell down over her shoulders. She looked so beautiful. 

Oliver left for the bathroom before he could say something he might regret the next morning. When he got back, Felicity had already climbed into the bed but she was still awake, staring at the ceiling.

He took a pillow and got down to the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Felicity asked, sitting up a little to glance down at him on the floor. 

“You can have the bed. I'm going to sleep on the floor. I don't mind,” he told her. 

“Oliver, that's bullshit,” she told him and patted the bed beside her: “This bed is huge. Just come up here.”

Oliver hesitated. It was certainly a thrilling thought to share a bed with Felicity but at the same time he was afraid. He didn't want to strangle her or make her uncomfortable. 

But Felicity just pulled back the gigantic comforter that covered both sides of the bed and motioned for him to sleep next to her. Oliver got up from the floor and lay down next to Felicity. 

“Good night, Oliver,” she whispered. 

“Good night, Felicity,” he whispered back. 

And a little while later he could hear her even breaths. He turned his head slightly to look at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and somehow younger, without make-up and a fierce expression. He probably could have stared at her the whole night but he was afraid she might wake up again and notice his staring. So he turned unto his back and stared at the ceiling instead. This had been a wonderful day with Felicity and he wondered if he could not have this more often. Maybe it could work out between him and Felicity. Maybe. But then he had to think about the danger he put her in everyday. Maybe it was better not to let her know how much he really cared about her. 

Eventually Felicity's even breaths lulled him into sleep and he had one of the best night's sleeps in ages. 

When he woke up, Felicity had snuggled against him. Her head rested against his chest and her arm reached across his stomach. A content smile spread across his face. This was something he would love to wake up to every day. He didn't dare to move and wake her up. He just lay there, amazed by the fact that she trusted him so much that she had moved closer toward him in her sleep. 

The morning light illuminated her blonde hair and suddenly he had the urge to touch it. Just to feel if it was a silky as he imagined it to be. He carefully reached down to brush a strand of hair out of her face. But as he touched her cheekbone, she opened her eyes and looked at him in amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the others. Once again it's so much fluff. I really like the idea of OTP being forced to share a bed and I never wrote it for Olicity, so here you go. Two more chapters to go! Enjoy!


	7. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, lots of fluff. It's the morning after the wedding and Felicity and Oliver finally talk about their feelings.

The first thing Felicity saw when she woke up was Oliver looking at her. His expression was soft and open. She wondered how long he had been looking at her like that and her heart beat faster. She wanted this moment to last forever. 

Suddenly Oliver's position shifted and he leaned down, slowly. Felicity expected the warm touch of his lips on hers any moment. But then, Felicity's phone rang.  
Felicity wanted to curse whoever dared to interrupt this perfect moment but at the same time she was slightly concerned who might call her in the morning. The fact that Oliver's phone wasn't ringing at the same time, reassured her that nothing too terrible had happened back in Starling City. She reached for her phone at the bedside table and looked at the display. 

“Mom,” the caller ID read. Felicity groaned and switched the phone of. 

“You don't want to take this call?” Oliver asked. 

“Nope. It's my mom. She always has the worst timing.” 

Felicity would have loved to lie back against Oliver's chest and pick up where they had left off, but her mom's call had destroyed the mood. To escape the awkwardness Felicity got out of bed. 

“I gonna get dressed. I mean changed. Because I'm wearing something now. Oh, that came out very wrong...anyway I only have my dress with me, so I'll just have to get back into it, I suppose.” 

She basically ran into the bathroom. Once she was in there she locked herself into it and sat down on the floor, hitting her head against the door. She was a mess. 

Had Oliver really just been about to kiss her or had she just imagined it? Well, because she had definitely wanted to kiss him. 

She got up from the floor and took a shower just to make sure she was really awake and it hadn't just been all a dream. A dream that she woke up in Oliver's arms. A dream that he had stroked her cheek. And a dream that he had leaned down to kiss her. But the fact that her mom would call in a moment like this, that seemed very realistic. 

She put the red dress back on but it didn't feel as glamorous as it had the day before. Her hair was messy so she pulled it back into a ponytail. Then she put on some lipstick. Lipstick usually made her feel prettier. She liked colors. 

When she got back into the guest room, Oliver had already put his tuxedo back on. He looked as handsome as ever as he looked out of the window. 

“The storm is over. We can go home any time now.”

“Good,” she said, “I rather not stay for breakfast. I wear the same dress as yesterday. It would be weird also I suppose we are the only people around here who are not hungover.”

Oliver chuckled: “You're right about that. I'll call us a taxi then, so we don't have to wait for Digg.”

The taxi ride back to Starling City was very quiet. Felicity knew something had changed between them last night. At least that's what it felt like for her. Usually it was Felicity who broke the silence between them with her babbling. But now she didn't know what to say. After a while the silence became unbearable so she started with: “Oliver...”

At the same time he said: “Felicity...”

They both let out a nervous laugh. 

“You go first,” Oliver told her. 

Felicity hesitated at first but then she said: “Oliver, I had a really great time with you at the wedding. But I don't think I can do this again. Go to a wedding with you as your plus one...just as friends.” 

She looked at him, readying herself to say the next words: “I don't know if you've noticed...I...I love being your friend. Really, John and you, you are the best that could have happened to me. But I just...I know you don't feel the same way and I'm not saying this so you say it back. I want you to know that I love you... more than just like a friend.”

Oliver just looked at her with a sad expression. Her heart fell. She told herself she hadn't expected him to say it back. But the truth was she had hoped he would despite the odds. 

“Felicity,” he began, his voice full of pain, “I'm sorry but I don't think we can...I can't be with anyone. It's too dangerous.”

Felicity noticed two things. The first was that he didn't dare to look her into the eyes as he said this. And the second thing was that he hadn't said that he didn't love her back. 

“Oliver...”, she said, not knowing what she wanted to say. Just that she had to know.

“Felicity, please,” he interrupted her, “don't make this any more difficult than it already is. I don't want to loose you as a friend.”

“You won't,” she told him and she meant it. It pained her that they couldn't be together but this, them being friends, was a lot better than not having Oliver in her life at all. 

“Thank you,” he said and this time he looked into her eyes. In that moment she knew that he hadn't told her that he didn't love her because it would have been a lie. He loved her. And somehow that made it all just so much worse.

They didn't say another word on their way back. The driver dropped Felicity off at her flat and they decided they would meet later that day in the foundry to check on things. Diggle had said he had it all covered but they couldn't go two days in a row without doing their night job. 

A few hours later, when Felicity was on her way to the foundry, she felt anxious. She didn't know how she was supposed to act around Oliver now. But they had a mission and she wasn't letting her feelings get in the way of it. When she went down the stairs, she was surprised that she didn't see Diggle there. 

“Where's John?” she asked to start the conversation in a not awkward way. 

“Lyla asked for his help. He'll get here later,” Oliver told her. 

Felicity nodded and started her computers. 

“John didn't break anything,” Felicity said, pleased with the way her babies a.k.a. her computers had been treated. Oliver chuckled. 

“What?” she exclaimed, “they deserve the best treatment possible!” 

The smile on Oliver's face suddenly vanished and was replaced by a thoughtful expression. 

“What?” Felicity asked, this time more gently. 

“When you told me that I deserved someone better than Isabel...were you referring to yourself?” he asked her. 

“I…,” Felicity started taken aback, “yes, I guess I did.”

“You think I deserve you?” he asked now.

Felicity frowned in confusion. Where was this going?

“Yes, Oliver, you do. Is this what this is all about? You keeping your distance...not allowing yourself to have feelings...because you think you don't deserve it?”

Oliver just nodded. 

“Oh, Oliver,” she said and she didn't really know what else to say. 

“Felicity,” he began, slowly walking toward her chair. He continued when he stood right in front of her.

“When I told you that because of the life that I lead I think it's better not to be with someone I could really care about”, it wasn't really about a hypothetical someone. I meant you.”

Felicity forgot how to breath for a moment and then she slowly got up from her chair to be at the same level as Oliver. 

He continued: “I was afraid what it would mean to let myself love you. I lead a dangerous life. I believe you know better than anyone what's it like. I'm still struggling with my past and I'm trying to make this other way work. And I make mistakes and one of the biggest yet was to push you away earlier in the taxi. It was stupid.”

He paused as if he were nervous to say the next words: “Felicity, I understand that you make your own choices. You know what kind of life I lead. So if you want us to be together, I...”

But he couldn't finish this sentence, because Felicity threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first he seemed to be taken by surprise. Something that basically never happened to Oliver Queen. He was the Arrow after all.   
And then he kissed her back. One of his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer against him, while the other hand cupped her cheek. 

Felicity had never been kissed like that before and she never wanted to let go. So when they had to catch their breathes, she hugged him tightly, taking in his familiar scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go - a kiss! One more chapter to go. I hope you enjoy this one!


	8. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first kiss Diggle walks in on them.

Oliver kissed Felicity again. Simply because he could. After spending months imagining what it would be like to kiss her, he had to admit that reality was far better than any imagination. 

“Finally!” a voice said from behind him and Oliver and Felicity sprang apart. 

It was Diggle, of course. He had a huge grin on his face. 

“Finally! You two idiots took quite long to figure things out. I was in such agony because of the denied sexual tension between you,” Diggle said and stepped forward to pull both of them into a gigantic hug.

Felicity giggled. Oh, she was so cute. When Diggle released them, Oliver's hand found Felicity's. Just like at the wedding, he didn't want to let go of her. 

“So I guess, you enjoyed the wedding?” Diggle asked, leaning against one of the tables. 

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look and nodded.   
“Yes, it was,” Felicity told him, “it was a nice party.”

“So how did this happen?” Diggle asked, gesturing to their intertwined hands. 

“I stopped being an idiot and told her how I felt,” Oliver said.

“Yeah, but only after I told you that I couldn't go to a wedding with you again...just as friends. That was a stupid idea in the first place. But maybe I just watched to many romcoms,” Felicity babbled.

“I told you, you were my first choice as my plus one. But the truth is you are my only choice,” he told her sincerely. 

An adorable “aww” escaped her mouth and he just had to kiss her again. 

“Ugh, you two should get a room!” Diggle interrupted their making out. 

“We actually did last night,” Felicity told him. Diggle made a pained expression and said: “Yeah, uhm, I don't need to know everything.”

Oliver just laughed. “Right, and you totally didn't text me to check on how things were going?” 

“I was bored, okay?” Diggle defended himself, “It's weird when we don't have to fight some bad guys.”

“That can be helped,” Felicity told him and sat back down to check her computers. 

And sure enough, a little while later she found them a mission for the night. 

Although Oliver welcomed the thrill of the chase, that night he looked forward to get back to Felicity. It felt like coming home when he got back down into the foundry. Before he could really see anything she had thrown her arms around him and kissed him.

 

That night they really got a room together, as Diggle had suggested. Well, he went home to her place. The next morning he knew what to expect but it still felt amazing to wake up with Felicity lying in his arms. 

“Good morning, Felicity” he whispered into her ear when it was time for her to wake up. They had a day job to go to after all. She stirred in his embrace and then looked up at him with her brilliant blue eyes, a smile spreading across her face. 

“Good morning,” she said. She reached out to put her arms around his neck and pull his mouth down to hers. 

They continued kissing for a while, but then Felicity's alarm clock went off. 

“Oh no, we have to go,” Felicity groaned and tried to gently push Oliver off of her. 

“Felicity, no, can't we stay a little longer?” Oliver asked.

“Oliver, you might have a reputation of showing up late to work. But I have not,” Felicity told him.

Oliver gave her one last, lingering kiss and then rolled to the side to let her get dressed. 

 

On their way to QC in Felicity's car, Felicity warned Oliver: “Keep your hands off me. I need to concentrate on the rood.”

Oliver chuckled at that and folded his hands in his lap in exaggerated gesture. 

“So the rumors are true now, aren't they?” Felicity said, smiling.

“That's the thing about rumors. There's always some truth in them.”

“True,” Felicity agreed, “although we should probably keep it low profile. Like no kissing or inappropriate touching at the office.”

“That's a huge sacrifice you are asking from me,” Oliver said. Felicity shot him an irritated look. But he was grinning.

“No, I understand and I agree. We'll keep things professional. But for when we are in the foundry, I can not make such promises.”

“Well, we'll have to be careful, if we still want to have John in on our team,” Felicity told him jokingly. 

When they arrived at QC, they kissed each other like it was their last goodbye but then they got into the lift together and rode up to the top floor to their offices. Oliver tried hard to focus on his work but he kept stealing glances in Felicity's direction and occasionally their eyes would lock and they smiled at each other.   
After a few hours he couldn't do it any longer and got up. He walked over to Felicity's desk.

He cleared his throat. “Felicity?” 

She looked up from her tablet PC. 

“Hey,” she said, smiling warmly. 

“Would you like to go out with me for a coffee?” Oliver asked. Why was he nervous? There was no reason why she would say no. 

“Coffee, huh?” she replied, grinning mischievously. 

“If I remember correctly, someone,” he put an emphasis on that last word, “broke our coffee-maker.”

“Violently,” she added as she got up from her desk. 

Once they had left QC, Oliver immediately took Felicity hand. 

“This is hard,” he told her. 

“Says the man who survived five years on a hellish island,” she replied amused. 

“Really, Felicity, you have no idea...”

Felicity stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and reached up to kiss him. 

“Oh, believe me, it's not easy for me either...but this is so much better than where we were two days ago,” she whispered between kisses. 

Somehow they actually ended up in a cafe with two mugs of steaming coffee in front of them.

“See how the tables have turned? Now I'm the one getting you coffee,” Oliver told her and carefully wiped away the milk froth from the corner of her mouth. 

“I can get used to this,” she told him. 

“Me too,” Oliver said and he was really glad he had accidentally made her his plus one. And coming to think of it, it hadn't been that accidentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The final chapter. It kind of makes me sad but I enjoyed writing this fic very much. I have never written this much fanfiction in such a short time but I'm getting better at it. Thanks for all your lovely comments! Enjoy!


End file.
